Ordynat Michorowski/45
Kategoria:Ordynat Michorowski XLV Ślub Luci z Brochwiczem miał się odbyć w Paryżu w połowie stycznia. Księżna Podhorecka stała się jedyną opiekunką osamotnionej dziewczyny. Mieszkała z nią razem we Francji, gdyż Lucia po ostatecznej rozmowie z ordynatem wyjechała natychmiast za granicę i nie chciała wracać do kraju. Zbliżała się chwila stanowcza. Baronówna żyła jak w letargu. Rozpacz i obawa przed przyszłością zabiły w niej duszę. Chwilami budziła się z tego snu strasznego, budziła się dotknięciem rzeczywistości, która porywała ją w wir szalony niezgłębionych rozpadlin. Rosła w niej bezbrzeżna niechęć do Brochwicza, i pogarda, i żal i wstręt do siebie. Jerzego czyniła winnym, że chce ją mieć za żonę, siebie - że się na to zgadza, wreszcie Waldemara - że był demonem, rzucającym ją w bezdeń. Miłość do Waldemara, wszystkie walki i cierpienia zmalały wobec grozy przyszłości, idącej nieubłaganie, z demoniczną siłą. Nic jej nie wstrzyma. Oboje z Jerzym brną na oślep, nad przepaść, nad krawędź niedoli, widzą ją niemal przed sobą, nędzną, urągliwą, lecz kuszącą jak grzech. Oboje zamknęli oczy, odrzucili precz od siebie wszelkie podszepty sumienia. Mocą stała się dla nich jakaś konieczność i rezygnacja. Co będzie - to będzie, byle prędzej. Bez analizy, bez uwag szli do swego celu, jak pijani. Gdyby siła nieznana, a wielka otworzyła im oczy, wzywaliby ratunku. Taka siła mogłaby ich ocalić... lecz jej nie było. Własny rozsądek i zastanowienie uśpili narkotykiem uczuć osobistych, starganych doszczętnie i boleśnie. Lucia w chwilach przebudzenia zrywała pierścionek z palca, pisała do Jerzego listy, zwracając mu słowo, lecz potem – darła papier na strzępy i znowu poddawała się bezczuciu letargicznemu. Teraz już tylko smutny obraz przyszłego życia rysował się w jej duszy; osnuty był paniczną obawą. Strach ogarniał ją coraz silniejszy, strach dławił, systematycznie truł i ciągnął zarazem w toń. Lucia przeistoczyła się w bryłę bezwolną i jakby zmiętą. Czasem przeciwnie, bunt w niej powstawał przeogromny, krzyk protestu wydzierał się z serca, które dobrowolnie okuwała w blachy zimne nieszczęścia. Wówczas Brochwicz ginął, jak drobny liść zmiażdżony nawałnicą wichru. Ordynat zapadał się w ciemnię. Wszystko malało. Na serce zaś cierpiące spływał ciepły promyk przeczucia niesłychanego, nieuchwytnej halucynacji ocalenia, i złagodzone tą pieszczotą serce uciszało się, jak po haszyszu. W takich łagodnych jaśniach niby w błyskawicach wśród chmur, ukazywała się w zmęczonej wyobraźni Luci postać Bohdana Michorowskiego. Jego oczy ciemne i twarz szczupła, nerwowa, jego uśmiech szczery, dziwnie pociągający, napawał dziewczynę otuchą niezrozumiałą. Baronówna wzruszała się wspominając jego dobre chęci i dążenia w celu uratowania jej od uczuć nieodwzajemnionych lub też rzucenia w ramiona ordynata. Wszystko zawiodło. Pozostał niebezpieczny szlak, idący w głąb życia, albo pozbawienie się go przez samobójstwo. Śmierć własna przedstawiała się baronównie bez właściwej grozy, lecz jakby symboliczna Marzanna. Niech nadejdzie, niech się spełni. Myśl samobójstwa nawiedzała Lucię, lecz na krótko i niezbyt silnie. Bywała raczej wykwitem wybujałej fantazji i pewnego lubowania się własnym dramatem. Nie przychodziły te myśli bezpośrednio, aby zniewolić ducha, lecz snuły się śladem wyobraźni, zarazem przejaskrawiając ją. Umrzeć - nie było dla Luci koniecznością duszy, odtworzoną jasno i wyraźnie, ale najwłaściwszym zakończeniem, do czego jednakże brakowało jej postanowienia. Lucia na dnie swej jaźni pragnęła żyć, tylko obawiała się rozpocząć walkę z życiem i biernie poddawała się prawom krańcowej apatii. Pani Idalia Elzonowska, już jako narzeczona hrabiego Barskiego, przyjechała do Paryża, lecz przyjęcie, jakie doznała od córki, zniechęciło ją do pozostania na jej ślubie. Lucia nie chciała widzieć matki przy tej uroczystości. Z rodziny mieli być tylko księżna Podhorecka i hrabiostwo Trestkowie. Baronówna oczekiwała jeszcze dziadka Macieja, ale on dla braku zdrowia nie obiecywał przyjazdu. Księżna, z pomocą hrabiny Rity, zajęła się wyprawą Luci, ona sama do niczego nie chciała się bowiem wtrącać. Do ślubu pozostało tylko kilka ostatnich dni. Lucia zachowywała się tak, jakby ją miano żywcem zamurować. Jej niepokój, jej lęk okrutny dosięgnął największego napięcia. Lucia była prawie niepoczytalna i trawiona przez gorączkę. Myślała o chwili ślubu jak suchotnica o śmierci przewidzianej niemal co do godziny. Czuła, że ginie, i czuła, że od niej samej zależy ocalenie własne, ale śmiech nieludzki, jakiś śmiech targający nerwy wybuchał z jej piersi i tłumił akcję ratunkową. Przeraźliwie jasno widziała swój grób otwarty i zbliżała się doń z całą świadomością, ale zarazem z szarpaniną wewnętrzną, która pozornie wydawała się brakiem przytomności i lekceważeniem. Gdy pewnego dnia Brochwicz ujrzał ją w podnieceniu niebywale drażliwym, zląkł się. Po raz pierwszy od czasu zaręczyn zadał sobie pytanie, co on robi. Upiór nieszczęścia ukazał mu się groźny, szyderczy i bezlitosny. Jerzy ścierpł. Sumienie i etyka wzburzyły całą jego istotę, ale zamknąć tej ciemnej pieczary złej przyszłości, usunąć jej - nie miał sił. Grzązł i pociągał Lucię nieszczęsną, będącą jak w agonii. Brochwicz odszedł zraniony moralnie, Lucia zaś powróciła do swego półżycia, wkraczającego w newrozę. Siedziała w buduarze skurczona, z głową wtuloną w poręcz wysokiego fotela. Oczy smutne, o niezmierzonej głębinie, wpatrywały się w wysokie szyby okien, poza którymi jaśniał dzień styczniowy, kipiało wrzątkiem bujne życie Paryża. I oto nagle spadło na Lucię jasne przeczucie. Ujrzała w przestrzeni genialną moc swych przeznaczeń, dalekich od otwartego grobu, skąd wiało na nią pustką i chłodem. Ukazanie się tej zjawy niespodziewanej było silne i plastyczne; wrażenie olbrzymie. Mara, gniotąca ją niemiłosiernie zginęła na sekundę, oślepiona piorunowym zygzakiem cudownego objawienia, co w glorię swą potężną porwało umysł Luci. Wtem zamarła ze zdumienia, podnosząc się szybko. Naprzeciw niej, w drzwiach, stał Bohdan Michorowski. Poważny, spokojny, inny niż zwykle. W oczach miał stanowczość, usta lekko uśmiechnięte, pewne siebie. Tchnął zuchwałością, i dziwną siłą. Lucia pozostała bez ruchu. On podszedł i wziął jej ręce. – Bodziu! Skąd ty... tu!... - spytała z przerażeniem. – Przyjechałem, aby ratować ciebie, kuzynko... – Mnie... ratować?... – Tak. Lucia patrzyła, jakby nie rozumiejąc. Przerażenie jej rosło. Spazmatyczny śmiech runął jej z piersi. – Mnie ratować?! Ha! ha! Za późno! Mój ślub za kilka dni. – Otrzymałem zaproszenie i na szczęście zdążyłem, aby zerwać to małżeństwo. Nie wierzyłem do ostatniej chwili, że popełnisz taką... niegodziwość. – Bohdanie! – Tak, niegodziwość. Ale ja na ślub nie pozwalam! Ślub wasz się nie odbędzie, bo to byłoby zbrodnią. Baronówna wyrwała ręce z jego uścisku. Brwi jej się zbiegły. – Jakim prawem to robisz?! Kto cię upoważnił? - zawołała wzburzona. Bodzio zapłonął. – Prawem jest mi moja własna pewność, że czynię dobrze, że cię zatrzymuję w tym szalonym, nieprzytomnym pędzie do zatraty, że pragnę twojego szczęścia. A na twą zgubę nie pozwolę! – Jeśli chcę jednak zatracenia? – Kłamiesz! – Chcę! I dopnę celu. – To nie cel, to upór, to kaprys... To... zemsta. – Bodziu! Jak śmiesz?!... Michorowski delikatnie objął palcami jej dłonie, zajrzał głęboko w oczy dziewczyny. Ona znieruchomiała. Usiadła na fotelu, Bohdan zajął sąsiednie miejsce. Oboje milczeli. W duszy Luci rozsnuwał się niepokój, owładnęła nią nagle trwoga, jakby chęć do ucieczki. Bała się spojrzeć na Bohdana, by w oczach jego nie doczytać wyroku na siebie. Ten Bodzio, wesoły kuzynek, od razu w umyśle jej spotężniał, stał się nowym i ciekawym. Nawet zastraszającym. – Po co on przyjechał... Co znaczą jego słowa?... Pytania wirowały w mózgu baronówny, uparte, domagające się wyjawienia prawdy. Bohdan ją zainteresował, lecz jednocześnie jakby ogłuszył. Wrażenia, wręcz przeciwne sobie, gromadziły się natarczywie. Serce Luci uderzyło parę razy wdzięcznością dla Bohdana, aż oto znowu Brochwicz wypłynął na serdecznych falach jej uczuć. Obudziła się śpiąca etyka i myśl głęboka, owiana apatią, lenistwem, bezczynna, szarpnęła się; oburzona za spokój zmącony do dna. Senne majaki moralności zostały przez Bodzia targnięte zbyt gwałtownie. Więc dominowała niechęć. – Po co on mnie otrzeźwia? Chcę spać, nawet w udręce snów tragicznych. Idąc na przepadłe, nie chcę otwierać oczu. Po co on mi je otwiera? Czy dlatego, aby ból uczynił nieznośniejszym? Czy dlatego, aby zeń drwić? Wtem, jak meteor, wpadł do duszy Luci błysk nadziei: Bodzio chce zerwać małżeństwo, upoważniony przez ordynata. Myśl ta wydała się Luci jedynie motywującą postępowanie Bodzia. Nie śmiała wyjawić jej głośno, tchu zabrakło piersiom dziewczyny. Bohdan, odgadnięty już, malał w pojęciu baronówny. Stał się nędznym pośrednikiem ordynata; ordynat - tchórzem, ukrywającym się za plecami kuzyna. Obaj spodleli w wyobraźni Luci, a ponad nimi wykwitła delikatna błonka współczucia dla Brochwicza. On posiadł chwilowo wszystkie uderzenia serca Luci, całą jej dobroć i uznanie. On był ofiarą spisku Michorowskich. Narzeczona zapragnęła być mu wierną. Szyderstwem chciała zasypać Bohdana. Dać mu odczuć swą pogardę. Śmiech pełzał po nerwach, drażnił dziewczynę. Za chwilę wybuchnie okropny, zły... i nieszczery. Bodzio uprzedził go; ściskając Luci ręce, rzekł głosem miękkim, ale stanowczo, jak gdyby stwierdzał fakt. – Nie kochasz Brochwicza... – Nie kocham! - odrzekła jak echo. – Więc popełniasz... niegodziwość. I to z powodu zranionej ambicji; przez upór i znęcanie się nad sobą; rozmyślne, bezlitosne znęcanie się. Milczała, cała drżąca. Sugestionował ją władzą niepojętą, niweczył jej wolę. Bohdan mówił nieubłaganie: – Z rozpaczy można się zabić, ale nie wychodzić za mąż. To nie zabójstwo, to tylko kalectwo na całe życie. Luciu, ty ordynata nie kochasz. Wstrząsnęła się. W jej głosie zabrzmiał gniew, zdumienie niesłychane nad zuchwałością Bohdana. Okropny wir zapanował we wszystkich uczuciach Luci. Usłyszane słowa były dla niej obelgą, raniły ją pręgierzem barbarzyńskim. Ale w swym jestestwie dziewczyna odczuwała najmocniej zawód z powodu, że upadły jej domysły o spisku. Ordynat nie mógł ukrywać się za Bodziem, skoro ten ośmiela się profanować jej uczucia dla Waldemara przez rzucenie co do nich wątpliwości. – Jaki ma w tym cel? - pomyślała. - Co to wszystko znaczy? Czego oni od niej chcą? Niepewność i lęk wewnętrzny odmalowały się na twarzy Luci. Chłód wystąpił z równą siłą. Popatrzyła prosto w oczy Bohdana i rzekła bezdźwięcznie: – Nie rozumiem ciebie! Czyś ty nieprzytomny, czy ja? – Luciu, posłuchaj mnie... – Powiedz, co twoje słowa znaczyły! - przerwała mu nerwowo. – Moje słowa?... Mówiły prawdę: ordynata nie kochałaś i nie kochasz. Baronówna wstała z fotela. – Dosyć! - przerwała. - Żegnam ciebie. Jesteś dziecinny... i śmieszny. Prędko wyszła z pokoju. Bohdan słyszał jej śmiech, nienaturalny, krztuszący się nienawiścią do niego, drapieżny, i pełen żalu. Jad, wszczepiony słowami Bodzia, wsiąkał w duszę Luci i zaczynał powoli działać.